


Team Karin vs The Phantom Knights

by Proxys_saga



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action, Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxys_saga/pseuds/Proxys_saga
Summary: Kazuki and his friends finds themselves in an unknown world where they meet a group of unknown Persona-users called the Phantom Knights, and the world that was paved by them. (This is a continuation of the fanfic "Knights of the round table". This is done with the consent of the author of that story.)





	1. The Phantom what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurelius_Carlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/gifts).



I when I woke up, I found myself sleeping on the ground. I was baffled by what is going on...

"Where in the hell am I? Is this hell?" I was walking down a hellish looking tunnel. I was kinda scared of how this place looked... "Is this even Tartarus?" I remembered I was done training in the dungeon, but I saw a weird door. So I went through; did it lead me here...?

"You seem lost." "Huh?" I turned around to find a weird person wearing a long black overcoat. He also has a mask on that made him look like a magician. "The hell are you wearing?" "Does it look weird?" "No...not at all." He came over to me with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Hmm... You look...familiar?" "Do I now," I stated with a hint of confusion. "What's your name?" "Oh, it's Kei Kazuki." "...!" The mystery man backed away from me... "You wanna get out of here now?" "Yeah." "Then follow me..." He began to walk ahead of me.

"Oh, wait! I just remembered a friend of mine is probably here, too." "I see... Oracle, you hear that?" "Loud and clear, Joker!" I heard a voice ringing throughout the area. A support Persona user?

"Wait, are you-" "Yep, yep, yep, found his peep." Peep? Who says that...? "Anyway, follow me..." "Lead the way." I followed the man named Joker to Shizuka, my long time friend. (And sort of mentor.)

 ...

"Sir, please come with me." "Leave me alone, you little shit!" I was getting annoyed by this blue-haired bitch. I was ready to punch his lights out!

"You don't need to worry fair citizen; I, Captain shall escort you to safety!" What the fuck? "Are you retarded?" "N-No! I'm a Phantom Thief!" "...Phantom Thief... Sound like a stupid title." "Hey, take that back!" Looks like I hit a sore spot.

"Phantom Thief? More like Phantom weebs." "*Growls*" Let's keep this up. "You must be a real idiot to be called a Phantom Thief. Or better yet, a complete loser," I stated with a smirk on my face. He looked at me with an angry expression on his stupid face.

"I won't let you insult my them anymore!" "Haa! What you gonna do about it?" "This...!" The idiot throws a fist my way. I caught it with no effort at all... "That's it, Ryujin!" I saw a Persona rise up. It had a no shirt or jacket on, instead, it had a dragon tattoo on its chest and a huge shuriken on its back.

"Get him!" He backed away from me and the Persona threw the shuriken at me. "You little-" I bent my back to avoid the attack. "...!" "Again!" He had it throw another one. "Bastard!" I pushed myself up to the air and I began to spin myself. "HAA!" I slammed my foot into the ground. "What the-" "Damn, you made me actually do something." I put my leg through the hole of the shuriken.

"How did you-" *Thump* "UGH!" "That's how you throw a punch..." I got over to him in a heartbeat due to my own speed. He fell to the ground after I hit him. "That's it? Wow, you suck; I can't imagine what your friends are like..." I was walking away from the scene until...

"Hey, asshole!" "Huh!?" I looked over to the sorry soul that dares to insult me! I saw an idiot with blonde hair and a girl with chestnut-hair; she looks fine...

"Did you hurt captain!?" "Aww... You must be his friends..." I put a foot on top of the blue shithead's head. "How dare you!" "Cool your jets, thunder thighs. I'm just helping him get a feel for the ground..." "You-" In a moment, the fine looking woman ran towards me. "Looks like we have another sorry loser!" When she reached me, she threw some punches my way. I just moved my head to avoid the hits. "You suck!" "Tch, Annat!" A Persona appeared behind her... "Destroy him!" A ball of light appeared in front of it. It looks like an almighty attack. "Prometheus!" I summoned my Persona to use an Agi spell. ...The two attacks merged until they finally explode against each other *BOOM*

"Did you get him, Queen?" "I don't know?" I rushed out from behind the other end of the smoke. "I ain't dead just yet!" I had my leg on fire with an Agi spell. *Thump* "ARGGHHH!" I hit him in the right shoulder. (That must hurt...) "Skull!" "Skull... Your parents didn't even try, did they...?" "Get away from him you monster!"

The girly ran over to me... "You wanna go." "Yeah!" "Then, let's get it on...!"

 ...

I was lead to a big ass door by Joker... He turned to me in an orderly fashion. "Is this the exit?" "Well... Not exactly" "Oh, you two have finally arrived..." I see another weirdly dressed person, She looks like a musketeer. And the hat... "Noir, you got here before me?" "Yes, I thought you were gonna need backup." "Back-up, for what...?" I was confused by what she meant by that... "*Sigh*" He pulls something out of his coat pocket... A gun!

"She meant this." The girl named Noir pointed a grenade launcher towards me. "You are an enemy!" "Huh!? Why!?" "You have something to do with the Shadow operatives!" "Shadow...operatives?"

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I did know one thing: these guys were crazy!

"Who are you guys?" When I asked that, another voice interrupted me. "Joker, I found only two of them." "Two?" "I couldn't find the third energy source I sensed earlier." "I'll make him tell us..." "No, Noir, we won't need to do that. ...Oracle, where are the other two?" "One of them is fighting Captain, Queen, and Skull." "What do they look like?" "One has light blue hair, and the other has dark-teal hair." I reacted to the second description; Fuuka!

"Oracle, tell Panther, Fox to go after the second one." "On it." "You better not!"

I ran for the exit out of this place so I can look for Fuuka. "Aresen!" A giant fireball came charging my way. I cut the fireball in half with my sword. *BOOM* "Wow, that sword is strong." "You are gonna pay if you guys hurt Fuuka!" "Fuuka... Where have I heard that name?"

Joker and Noir still have their guns trained on me... "And by the way: we're the Phantom thieves!" "I don't care who you guys are; I won't let you hurt my friends!" "Then I guess we better get his over with then." "Don't worry Joker, we can win this." "I know."

The two began to put their hands on their masks... "ARESEN!" "ASTRATE!" They launched their attacks against me... "Skeith Prime!" A blue stream of energy wrapped itself around me when I summoned my Persona... *BOOM* "Did we get him, Joker?" "No..."

I stood still as the dust started to clear. Skeith protected me from the attacks...

"Let me reintroduce myself: I'm Kei Kazuki, and this is my Persona - Skeith Prime -- we're gonna kick your asses...!"


	2. Decisive Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took my time to do this, so, sorry!

Skeith Prime!" I summoned my Persona. It clashed against Aresen *Thump* "Noir, shoot him, and when you begin to run out, start using your Persona!" "Roger!" As expected, Noir started using her grenade launcher on me. I had Skeith catch them and throw them somewhere away from me...

 *Boom* "Now, Noir!" "Suffer!" "Huh!?" When I turned around, the female persona-user had her Persona ready to hit me. "Triple down!" I saw three blue lights coming towards me at high speeds. "Damn!" I grabbed my sword from its sheath, and I readied myself... "Haa!" I slashed at two of the lights, however, the third one slipped under my sword. "Oh, shit...!" The third one landed on my chest, and with that, I felt a heavy impact on my chest. "ARGGHH!"

"A chance to strike, Joker!" "Let's go then!" They both ran towards me with their melee weapons in hand. "Okay then, bring it!" I put my sword away and I waited for them to come.

Noir vertically slashed her ax, but I dodged the attack. I then jump over behind her to hit the back of her neck to knock her out. *Thumb* "Learned that one from M.G." "Tch!" Joker ran over to me with a knife in his hand. He thrust it straight for me. I sidestepped it, but then he drove it over to my back. I grabbed his arm before it got any closer... "Gotcha!" "I wouldn't get cocky! Ziodyne!" An electrical bolt hit us, but it was only damaging me. "ARGGHHHH!" I let go of his arm due to all of the pain I was served. He proceeded to sweep both of my legs.

"Damn!" "Got you!" He was ready to drive his knife into my chest. Luckily, I was fast enough to react. While I was falling, I put my hands on the ground and I raised my foot to connect to Joker's hand *Thump* "Ahh!" "Yes!" I knocked the knife out of his hand. "Hmph!" He grabbed his gun from his coat, but it didn't matter because, by the time he was able to point it, I was near him. "What the--" I redirected the gun in another direction. *Bam* "Shit!" "Gigantic fist!" I aimed for his gut. *Thump* "ACK!" He went rolling over towards the giant door. "Ahh, that hurt more than that should've!" "Well get ready, because there is more where that came from!" "...Well, in that case, I better show you what it means to do some real damage!"

He put his hand on his mask... "Siegfried!" He summoned a different Persona this time; a blonde warrior with a sword. "What the hell? You can switch Personas like them, too?" "Brave blade!"

The Persona used a move I'm very familiar with. I draw my sword out and I block the incoming attack. *Cling* "*Grunting*" "You're stronger than you seem." "What did I tell you!" "In that case, Ishtar: Ziodyne!" A female sheep looking Persona came into the fray with lightning forming from its hands... I used my sword as a shield against it. "*Grunting*" "Seth: One-shot kill!" A bullet-like drill was coming towards me. *Cling* Damn, this is way too much! "Can you not handle this?" Shit, I guess I'm gonna have to use "it".

"Actually...!" I put my hand on my face to begin the process... I felt a surge of power rushing through me. _"Joker, I sense a stronger presence coming from him than what he was giving off before!"_ "Really!?" I knocked back the attack with no effort at all...

"Thank god, I finally got all that weight off my plate." "What the...!?" I brushed the dust off my hoodie. "Alright, now you had me using this. Better start praying" _"This sudden surge of power... Can he--"_ "Lucifer: Morning star!" I saw a giant white orb forming from the Persona's hands. (It seems familiar...?) "It seems like a strong move, almost familiar to Armageddon. So..." I jumped towards the Persona, and while doing so, I was getting a Shiro stream ready. "HAA!" I sliced the Persona in half. "ARGGH!" _"Joker!"_ I landed in front of him...

"Sorry, but this is where I win..." "Damn, Oracle, do something!" _"O-on it!"_ I was running over to Joker, but before I was able to reach him, a wall came out of nowhere. "The hell?" _"You can break it but-"_ *Crash* _"Wow, way to totally make noise over me..."_ "Where did he go?" _"He got away."_ "(Sarcastically) No, really." _"Sarcasm, nice..."_

An Orb appeared out of nowhere... _"I can tell you what, though."_ "What?" _"Your friends are fighting mine."_ "Let me guess: you wanna go?" _"N-No! Actually, I-"_ "Because I don't." _"Huh?"_ "I just wanna go home."

I walk past the Orb... "It looks like you don't wanna fight, so I'll just leave you be..."

As I was walking away, I saw someone run past me. "W-Wait!" A redheaded girl with a big pair of goggles on was standing in front of me. "You seem like a good person and strong too. So, can you listen to what I have to say!?" "What are you talking about?" "I know that I helped him and Noir fight you, but I have a good reason." "...Alright, let's hear it." "Th-thank you..."

Before she could explain, she gasps out of nowhere. "Huh, what happened?" "I forgot about your other friends...!" "Shit, I forgot, too! I need you to tell me where I can find the girl with dark-teal hair!" "Okay, I'll get right on that!"

We started running for the exit... "By the way, what is your name, not your code name." "Oh, right, it's **Futaba Sakura**." "Cool."

Before we were gonna go to where there would be a fight, I wanted to know who I'm up against. "Yo, Saku." "Saku?" "Your nickname." "Huh, sweet." "Who am I gonna be fighting against?" "Right. Fox, (or Inari as I call him most of the time) is pretty powerful with physical skills; he also has bufu skills and those have amps. And Panther is the most powerful magic user in our group. Also, she has a lot of sex appeal, so that's something you should be careful of." "W-why would you tell me that!?" "Just a friendly warning..." "Sure..."

We were heading towards Fuuka's location. Just wait for me Fuuka, I'm coming!

 ...

I kicked the skull bastard into the corner of the room. "That's all you had? Pathetic..." "How dare you!" "How dare I what? I just wanted to teach this punk a lesson."

I walked over to the blonde loser again...

"You know, I think I might call you 'my bitch'." "Annat!" "Not that damn Persona again!"

I set my leg on fire with an Agi spell. Time to break this woman! "Ha!" I was fighting the Persona with the leg that was lit on fire. "Fight faster, Annat!" "Go as fast as you want!" The Persona was hitting faster. "Tch!" This thing was starting to hit faster than me. Well, in that case... "Prometheus: Agidyne!" My Agi spell shot at thunder thighs. "Annat-Freyadyne!" A clash of two magical attacks was happening, but, more importantly, I had a chance to attack her... I ran over to thunder thighs with one of my legs on fire...

"Haa!" "What the!?" I saw a leg aiming for my head. *Thump* "ARGGH!" I was sent flying to the sides of this place. *Crash* "You should give up. It's quite obvious that I can out-do you in terms of speed." "Out-do me...?" I took a cig from my box of cigarettes. Then, I lit the tip of my finger on fire.

"You think you got what it takes?" "..." "Too scared?" *Smirks*" She dashes over to me, and so do I. *thump* "See, you ain't nothing compared to me!" "Let's test that then!" We were bashing against each other's leg. (Why the hell is this bitch copying me!?) Eventually, I broke away from our little struggle. I tried to hit her with my left, but I flinched. "Huh?" "Shit!" She was gonna drive her fist into my face. But, that didn't happen since I had my right leg to he face.

"...!?" "Looks like I was holding back a bit." "You don't like hitting ladies?" "Something like that..." "That could be a fatal weakness." "That's what you think." "I will not allow this to continue on!" "Huh?" I saw another person with a black dragon behind him. "Seth: One-shot kill!" I saw a drill-like attack heading my way. I sidestepped out of the way, but the attack still hit me. "*Grunt*" I landed with one hand on my side.

"You are outmatched!" I growled at the loser in front of me. "Joker, why are you here?" "I was fighting that Kazuki person and I-" "What did you just say?" The magician-looking guy turned to me "I said I was fighting one of your allies--Kei Kazuki" "..." "Are you concerned for him? It's only natural that-" "...Shut it, biker slut!" "Mind your tongue!"

I lit my hand on fire. "Do you wanna know what's important in a fight?" "What, what's so damn important," the yellow monkey was mouthing-off while he was getting up. "Survival!" I slammed the hand that was on fire to the wound to cauterize it. "AHHHHH!" "What the hell!?" "He's sealing the wound by burning it shut!" "Aresen!" "Prometheus!" My Persona grabbed the other Persona and burned it to ashes.

"Listen up, bastards! Now that I know that the 'loser' is here, I need to get to him. But, you're all in my way. ...So, as of this moment, I--Katsu Masaru, will rip you all to shreds; no matter the gender!" "The hell is wrong is this guy," the skull bastard questioned, "Hey, you should be on the ground, you blond idiot..." I lit large flames behind me. "...Let's change that!"

 ...

I was scanning the area of this unknown location. It's very dark in here and the air was heavy; I can't breathe properly. "Is anyone here? Hello...?" No response. *Sigh* This isn't good. I am in an unknown location and I have no way to know if there is an exit unless I explore a bit...

"Excuse me, are you lost?" "Huh?" I saw an oddly dressed person behind me. He looked sort of like a fox... "Are you lost?" "Um, yes." "I see... Well, in any case, would you like for me to show you to the exit?" "Yes!" "Shall we get going then." "O-okay..."

As I was instructed to do, I kept walking, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling as if I was being deceived. I had my Evoker in my hand just in case. "You seem to be expecting an attack from me. Guess it would be useless to not attack now." "Did you say something?" "I'm sorry for this. Kamu Susano-o!" I saw Persona Appear behind the unknown Person. "I won't kill you. So hold still." The Persona shot an ice block at me. I put the Evoker to my head. "Juno!' *Bang* *Crash* "I told you not to fight back."

The dust was starting to settle. "What is that?" "Countering shield act 2!" After the attack hit, a red circle was forming in front of the shield. An Agi spell shot out. "Gah!" The fire had hit him. "I-I can't move!?" "You'll have to stay down for a while; it'll hurt otherwise," I advised. "You... You're..." I started walking away until... "Agidyne!" "*Gasp*" An Agi spell was heading my way. "Juno!" I summoned Juno to endure it. "*Grunting*" The heat had an unbearable amount of weight added to it.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" "She's still standing? I thought I hit her hard?" "I don't think hard enough, panther." "Maybe one more time, that should do it. Ow!" "Hey, are you alright!?" "Yes, though, I do require healing." "Okay, but hang on first. Hecate: Agidyne!" A giant Fireball was thrown at me. I won't be able to endure any more attacks like this...

"Thunder slash EX!" "Huh?" "Who in the!?" I saw a black figure move past me and went towards the Agi spell. *Slice* The Agi fireball was split in half. "Im-impossible!" "Panther, quickly!" "R-right!" The one named panther healed the other one named fox. "Bufudyne!" A sharpened ice spear was heading towards the new arrival. He/she cut the spear in halves. "Fox!" Fox drew out a katana sword. He horizontally sliced at the figure. *Slice* "I have hit them!" "Nice!"

The halves fell to the ground, but upon closer inspection, all you can see is a cape. "Wait, panther, I didn't-" "Fox, behind you!" "What the--" "Don't move." "*Gasp*" I recognize that voice! "Yamagishi, are you okay. You shouldn't push your luck; you could get hurt." "Shizuka-chan!" "Who are you?" "I didn't say speak," Shizuka-chan calmly directed him. "Now, as for you two, drop your weapons and maybe then I won't slice this young man's back in halves." "Tch, get real!" The female Persona user threw something to the ground. *Bang* "A smoke bomb!?" The area was cover with smoke and that made it harder to see. Fortunately, I had Juno.

"Hmm!" "Shizuka-chan!" "I know!" Shizuka-chan and I felt something moving in the smoke screen. *Cling* With weapons clashing, the smoke almost went away.

"Who is that!?" There was a person who was wearing a red-type of armor and a mask to cover there face. They were clashing with Shizuka-chan.

"My, my, so they left this fight to others; what a shame." "Shizuka -chan, whatever that thing is, it isn't human." "I know, and there is more of them!" "Wow, you're really smart," Panther said in surprise. "Panther, don't encourage them." "Oh, sorry."

The two Persona users were backing away from the clash that was going on.

"I wouldn't throw caution to the wind when fight this enemy," Fox stated. "Yeah, It's pretty strong, so don't do anything reckless." "What is that thing," I asked, not knowing if they were gonna answer.

"Apparently, there was a secret project that regarded a mass production of super soldiers during the Edo era. But it had seemed to have been just a rumor, but that didn't stop us from using that as a helpful resource." 

The two Persona users then walked away from the area. "Super soldiers, huh..." Shizuka-chan pushed away from the enemy. Two more super soldiers came into the fray.

"Yamagishi, back me up with your shield." _"I'll do my best!"_ "...Good, because we will need to bring our best." The three soldiers stood in formation. "Let's go," Shizuka-chan had electricity pumping into her sword. _"Right!"_

I sense Kazuki-kun is coming, along with someone else, but he doesn't need to worry. ...Because we can do this fight on our own!

...

We were running towards five energy reading. Saku said it might be some super soldiers of theirs, Fuuka, and someone else she can't identify.

"Hey, aren't you worried about that Fuuka girl?" "I am, but I know that she's strong enough to hold her own; she proved that many times before." "Wow, you must really believe in her." "I do. And this also might sound crazy, but I think I know who that unknown energy source is." "Really, who?" "The only woman who can best any of those super soldiers." "Now you really need to tell me!" Saku started getting excited. "Rin Shizuka: my mentor!" "That is too awesome!"

Futaba is right, it is pretty awesome at times.

"...Saku." "Yep?" "Why the hell do I need to carry you?" "Too tired." "Seriously!" "Yeah, running is too much." "You remind me of someone, but him being the complete opposite of lazy." "Huh, can't hear you; not enough speed!" "That doesn't make sense!" "Faster, run faster." "Fine, faster it is!"

I ran faster towards our destination... I think this might put a strain on my back later on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on how you felt about this chap. Also, do follow the story, or leave a judo; either helps.


	3. It has begun a new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter since February, I was busy with many other projects; like my main series and other things. And while this chapter is short, (in my standards) I hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless.
> 
> Also, check out the main series, but not on here. I do plan on updating it on this site. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12601872/1/P3-The-story-of-Kei-Kazuki

?,?

*Cling* "So, super soldiers, huh? Well, this is new." The soldier tried to grab me by the neck, but I was able to counter the grab and then proceeded to stab my sword through the person. "Huh?" I heard something coming from the stab wound. "Sizzling...?" The soldier then brought its hand towards my cheek at a rapid speed. With a quick enough reaction time, I was able to cut that hand in half. But when I did that, it used its leg to kick me. *Thump* "AGHH!" I was sent flying to a wall. After that, I drew my Evoker. "Come, Persona!" *Bang* Sophrosyne unleashed an electric spell from her hands to the enemy... *Bang* The attack connected thankfully...  _"Shizuka-chan, that was a good attack, but it's not over yet!"_ "I know..."

The soldier got up again from the attack. It seemed like it didn't do much damage. And to make matters worse, the two other soldiers began to come forward towards me... "Well, this isn't good."  _"Shizuka-chan..."_ "Yes, this is pointless. Let's run!" Yamagishi lifted here Persona. "Okay!" I lifted her onto my back and we made a break for it...

"Vishnu!" The Hindu Persona came out of nowhere an electrical-like bullet storm came down upon us. "ARGGHH!" I was on top of Yamagishi, protecting her from the attack. "ARRGHH!" "SHIZUKA-CHAN!" The damage was too much for me to handle. But, that didn't stop me from getting back up. "You're strong, and if left alone for too long can be a bad thing, that's why I came down here take care of you guys myself; I got to this blue-haired kid first. ...He was a real wild one."

The Persona-user in front of us presented a familiar face. "Katsu!?" "This...doesn't count!" If Katsu was taken down by this guy, then... No! I can't just give up now! "I'm so scared," I mocked. "*Sigh* This'll only end badly for you." "Then let the worse come." I drew my sword and I charged for the adversary. "Arsene!"

...

"Go over here." "Right!" I turned a corner like Saku said. "Huh, where are they?" "I don't know? Their last known location was right here until they suddenly vanished." "Damn!" My voice echoed against the walls of this place. I was ready to imagine the worse, but I shuck my head. "Try to track them down again." "Okay, I'll- Behind us!" I jerked my head to find a red pole crash right into my forehead. "ARGGHHH!" "Kazuki!" Shit, I wasn't able to react in time. "Gottem Joker. That's the best I can do right now." "That's alright, I'm pretty sure you did some damage. And you know what, I'm impressed..." I was rubbing my forehead.*Stab* I felt something stab my chest. "What the...? Why can't I move?" "...Impressed by his pain tolerance. Seriously, it's amazing. And your power... You're not a regular human, are you," Joker asked with a devilish smirk on his face... "..." "How about we talk about this at our place? I'll even treat you to something to eat and drink for taking care of our navigator."

I remained silent... "Fine then. Skull, Queen: carry him." The two then proceeded to carry my paralyzed body...

?, morning,?

I was put into a chair that was facing a counter to this cafe and nothing was restraining me. Three of them were standing at the exit to this place. I could break through them with a well-placed kick. However, I feel like this joker guy is stronger than he lets on. "Now, let's get on with the meeting," Joker excitingly said, placing coffee in front of me.

"Do you know why I didn't restrain you or anything like that?" "No," I said. "Well, I thought it would make you uncomfortable if you were, and I do want you to be comfortable..." He took a sip of his coffee... "...I want you to join us." "Huh?" "Joker, are you sure? He might be dangerous like his friends." "Relax Noir, I know what I'm talking about... And I want him to join because he's just like us" "And why would I do that," I asked, expecting him to give me a reason. "The phantoms were made to rebel against adults and help those who are in need of being saved from people oppressing them. And we became more popular when people starting noticing us... However, that began to change when we were pinned for a crime we didn't commit; and that leads to all of our supporters to say that we're criminals... Honestly, it got me to think: why did we do all this hard work? Just so it can all go to waste in the blink of an eye. So, when we tried to prove our innocents, want to know how that turned out?" "Not what you expected." "Yes... Instead, we were still treated like criminals. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird thing was when everyone in Tokyo was acting like they didn't know what they wanted; they were directionless. ...And when we found out why that it was; it left me speechless."

Did he say Tokyo!? And that directionless comment made it sound like a case of apathy syndrome. "And after learning this truth, I realized that the world needed us more than ever. So, we didn't fight our last opponent, instead, we teamed up with him..." "Who? Nyarlathotep?" "No, but he mentioned that name before. No, this god is a god that'll allow us, Phantom thieves, to continue to save humanity. Albeit, there is the matter of why you are like us..." Joker grabbed a chair from the mini kitchen and set it right in front of me. Something about him changed in a matter of seconds.

"We found some records about you, and I have to say, your medical is what caught my eye. So many injuries, it seems like you were always caught in a lot of fight, huh? This must explain your pain tolerance. Also, seems like you lived with your cousin after your mother's death, and your father left a day before her death... You must've been lonely as a kid; having to endure all that pain by yourself. And even now you must still feel some form of loneliness. However, we understand that pain, that suffering, and we want to help you through it so that one day you can forget all of it. ...Doesn't that sound nice?"

Everything he just said sounded comforting and well said; something that would've been nice to hear when I was a kid... But now.

"*Chuckle* ...You couldn't handle the pressure, so you basically tried to throw your problems away. What a joke! And is this how you got your other members? By exploiting their weakness and using them as a tool to get what you want?" "What?" I look straight at him. "If so, then you might just want to shut up then...! It's true that I felt lonely throughout my life, and yeah, my parents weren't around. But you know what, I'm glad I got to live this life because I wasn't entirely lonely; I had my cousin, I had Shizuka, and I have others who are like family to me now. And without that life, I wouldn't have learned humility, shame, guilt, the loss of other and true happiness. So, this what I think of your proposal!" I stuck up my middle finger in front of Joker. "I would never have a leader that's a quitter! Because then you aren't a true leader, just another loser who gave up on the world!" I got up from my seat. "Kazuki, think about your choice now." "I did, and I choose to rebel!" As soon as I said that, the other Persona users began to summon. "Astarte!" "Seiten Taisei!" "Kamu Susano!" The Personas destroyed half of the cafe when they were summoned. "Skeith Prime!" They all zoomed right for me, and in doing so, destroying the building...

"Guys, a little warning next time. I barely had enough time to use a defense spell," Joker scolded his subordinates. "This staff..." "A staff?" "Hold on, where's my weapon?" When the smoke cleared, I was sitting on a chair with Skull's staff. "I don't know why, but this weapon feels...familiar?" "Give that back!" A lightning bolt, a block of ice and a strange pattern of colors are coming my way. "Extend." As soon as I gave out that command, it extended. "Whoa, what the hell," Skull exclaimed out of surprise. "When could it do that," The fox-looking guy questioned "Joker, this boy is more dangerous than I thought," Noir stated. "I know, and here I was hoping to welcome another member, but I guess it can't be helped. Orpheus picaro: Cadenza." "Wait a moment, that's..." All four of them were now healed and ready to fight. "Contract." The rod went back to its normal length. "I don't know how I know this, but I guess it's better than nothing...

"Hey, where did you get that Persona?" "From someone, why?" "Because it doesn't belong to you." "Neither does that staff."

The air was getting tense, and when I heard a piece of rubble impact the ground I pointed the pole at Joker. "Exte-" "Not so fast!" "Huh?" I saw something rolling on the ground... A thick smoke came bursting out from the ball. "A smoke grenade!?" I felt something tugging at my hoodie. "Dying here would be a bad thing, right?" A sly-sounding voice was coming from behind me. "Let me go." "Trust me, fighting them here would be a very stupid idea to fight him right now. So, come on!" I was being dragged away from the fight...

...

"Joker, we couldn't find Kazuki. Furthur more, Queen's party was attacked, and as a result, the prisoners were saved." "I see... This could be a problem." I got up from my throne seat. "Skull: I want you to begin a search party for Kazuki, and bring Futaba here. Also, bring 'them' in." "On it, but ain't we gonna talk about here being with him at the time?" Ryuji's question made me chuckle. "Umm...?" "Don't worry, I'll address it later, for now, we treat her with the same respect as we did before." "All right. Also, what about 'him'?" "Don't worry, he isn't strong enough to fight against us..." "Of course, even if he showed his face now, ain't nothing he can do." "Exactly. So, let's continue to go on about our operation as usual..."

Ryuji proceeded to leave the throne room. "Joker-no, Akira?" "Yes?" "About what he said to you, about you being a quitter. That isn't true and I know it! You did all this to save us." "Yes, this was the best option available to us, and the greatest." "Oh...then it can't be bad at all."

Ryuji left me all to myself...

"Yes, this is the right way... For me that is." I got up from my chair and I summoned all the Picaro Personas I had, one at a time. "Skeith Picaro sounds nice. I was gonna have him drink from this cup if he had joined. But, I guess it won't matter." I walked over to a display piece, or should I say a cage... "I knew that destroying you was a great choice. ...Shadow operative-Aigis."

All the pieces that were suddenly falling were starting to make something new plan. And this one should get what I want...

"To rebel against me is a crime, and as such, you fools shall be dealt with swiftly." This'll be a fight like none other, and I think it'll be a fight to relish...


End file.
